The next generation
by catseye 3
Summary: Sam and Dean try to track down a demon, but Dean finds more than he bargained for. [co wrote  by my daughter, a big fan of the show]
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were in Portland, Oregon. They were investigating a demon that was supposedly hiding in an abandoned hotel, kidnapping and eating people. They had fought this same demon a year ago, and they thought they got rid of it, but it had come back. Sam was trying to focus on finding and killing the demon, but Dean was thinking about the waitress he had gotten together with the last time they were here, and wondering if she was still around. He tried to leave before the ever-serious Sam saw him, but he was too slow. " Dean, where are you going? We have a demon to fight, remember?"

"Come on, Sammy, the demon's not going anywhere. I, however, am. Besides, you know what they say, 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'".

"Well, are you at least coming back tonight?", he asked, knowing full well he probably wasn't.

"Depends on if I find that waitress tonight."

"She's not the one who maced you, is she?"

"No, that was the bartender in Atlanta. Stop trying to stall me. I'm going now."

Dean did find the waitress-Beth. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember her last name, and he knew that would piss her off. If he pissed her off, she wouldn't be in a partying mood. He sat outside the diner for 15 minutes before he finally remembered her last name. Vogel. Beth Vogel. When Beth saw him, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Pretty ironic, considering. Her very first words to dean were, "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I've got something I want to show you, in the back."

He went with her, expecting a wild make-out party, or something like that. Instead, she handed him a baby.

"His name is Jacob. I would have named him Dean Jr., if his father had stuck around."

Dean, meanwhile, had gone deathly pale, and looked like he was about to pass out. While he was still trying to get all this through his head-that he had a son-he vaguely heard a door close, and a car drive off, and slowly registered that Beth was no longer standing in front of him, and he was still holding the baby. Finally, his brain turned back on, and he went running after the car.

"BETH! Beth come back!! Beth, you forgot your kid!" But Beth was already 2 miles down the road, and couldn't hear him. Of course she felt horrible leaving her baby with that jerk, but she'd had no choice. Her parents had thrown her out, and the diner was closing down next month. She would be out on her own, and she refused to let Jacob grow up on the streets. He would be better off with dean, wouldn't, he?


	2. Chapter 2

Having forgotten about the demon for the moment- it wasn't going anywhere-Sam and Dean were trying to figure out what to do about the baby. Dean wanted to keep him, and raise him as a demon hunter, like them. Sam said it was impossible, it would never work. They argued about for hours, and fortunately, the baby slept through everything.

"Of course we can keep him. Dad managed it, didn't he?"

"Dad wasn't on the run from the law. We live out of hotels on fake credit cards. We hunt demons for a living. What kind of life would the kid have?"

"We can teach him how to fight demons. The family business has to go on, doesn't it?"

"No, it should end with us. There's plenty of other demon hunters out there when we get done. Don't drag your own son into this mess. Let him have a normal life."

"We're in a new state every other day. We're-"

"On the run from the law. You already said that."

"Besides, you don't know how to take care of a baby. Also, every time you go to buy him food or diapers, or take him to the hospital, you risk getting arrested. Then what's going to happen to the kid, huh?"

"All right, fine, Sammy. You've made your point. You've made it several times. I'll drop the kid off at the hospital tomorrow morning. Happy now?"

"I am sorry about this, Dean."

"Just shut up and go to sleep. We have a demon to fight, tomorrow, remember."


	3. epilogue

25 Years Later

Jacob Evans was a lucky young man. He was about to graduate at the top of his class in Med school. He had loving, wonderful parents and a beautiful young wife who had just had their first child, a boy named Sam. His whole life, Jacob had loved stories about vampires, demons and everything supernatural. Of course, he knew it wasn't real, but it was fun to pretend. Now if he could just forget about the nightmares he kept having about people dying, his life would be perfect.


End file.
